Beyond Paradise
by Princess Lily
Summary: Maddy is in heaven - but she wants something more.
1. Return

A/N: This is probably only going to be a two or three part story. I'm still working on Dumbledore: The Dawn, which might change names. You can read this story without reading my series first, but you might not understand a tiny bit. But you'll probably pick up on it pretty fast.

Beyond Paradise

"Is it always this boring here?" Maddy looked up quickly, startled. Her best friend Jo, who had gotten back a few minutes before from a pickup game of Quidditch with a boy named Cedric Diggory, was addressing the girls' semi-companion and mentor, Mr. Andrew Dumbledore. He was reading a book, which, as Maddy amusedly observed, was titled Heavenly Magic for Dummies. 

"Yeah, well, you get used to it." The older man smiled at Jo's impatient expression. "You have to learn to slow down. You know, go with the flow. I'm surprised you haven't learned by now. You're going to be here for quite a long time. Forever, you know." Jo scowled. 

"Just my luck! I'm doomed to be stuck in this boring place forever. Forever and beyond." She frowned slightly. "Oh well."

Mr. Dumbledore grinned again. Maddy almost felt a pang of sadness as she saw the all too familiar smile. It was the same one that Albus had always worn. Her Albus. She felt an almost relieving wave of depression wash over her, but it was quickly extinguished. A warm, contented feeling swept across her, making her feel sleepy and blissful. Feeling sad was not allowed in Heaven, and longing for mortal life and for Earth was most definitely frowned upon. Still… Jo pulled her up off of the white velvet cushioned chaise that she was lounging on. Pushing away Maddy's copy of _Teen Angel Today_, she dragged her best friend away toward the golden pavilion that stood a short distance away. 

"Come on, Mad," she said, rather determinedly. "We're gonna find some action if it kills us."

"Too late," said Maddy sardonically, but that didn't stop Jo from pulling her away. 

The Pavilion was quite empty. On Meeting Day it was filled to the brim with people and angels, all clad in white. One blinding mass of ivory. Another thing Maddy missed about Earth was the abundance of color. Heaven wasn't a bad place to be, over all, it certainly was strikingly beautiful, but everything was so white. White clouds, white clothes, white furniture, white buildings, white everything. Maddy often wondered what would happen if one day someone appeared wearing a fluorescent orange hat or something. The Senior Angels would probably go ballistic. Jo was dragging Maddy towards a large globe shaped object at the front of the Pavilion. Maddy suppressed a gasp as she realized what her friend was intending to do. The Orb of Sight stood gleaming in front of her. She had often seen the Senior Angels peering into it, oohing and aahing, gasping collectively. It had the immense power of seeing between worlds, between Heaven and Earth. Jo stood on tiptoe and peered into the transparent swirling mist.

"Oooh," she whispered, "Maddy, you have to see this! It's amazing!" Maddy walked over cautiously.

"I'm not quite sure we're supposed to be doing this," she said uncertainly, but Jo pulled her closer, eyes still glued to the contents of the orb.

"Don't be such a fraidy cat! It's just like Divination, except bigger and a bit more, er… real." Maddy glanced in and found her gaze drawn in. There was a spinning image of the Earth, surrounded by a great expanse of sparkling stars. Maddy found that by concentrating on a person in her mind, the Orb would instantly change from the image of Earth to that person, wherever they were and whatever they were doing. Her thoughts immediately flashed to Albus. Beside her, she could hear Jo muttering, "Alastor… Alastor…" softly under her breath. She turned her attention to Albus. In her mind she pictured him as she had last seen him. His brave, strong face swept into her mind, his slightly shaggy auburn hair, bright blue eyes, never lacking light. His gentle arms, the way he held her softly for the last moments of her mortal life… Instantly, the orb brought a vision of Albus. Maddy gasped audibly in shock. A sight quite unlike the teenager she remembered greeted her. It was Albus, considerably older. He looked about 150 years old. Where the auburn hair should have been was long white hair. He had an equally long moustache and beard, and wore half-moon spectacles. But there was no question that this was her Albus. The light blue eyes were the same, and his smile… his smile was as sincere and caring as she could ever remember. At that particular moment, he was speaking to a boy with untidy black hair and bright green eyes in his… office? Maddy was taken aback. She recognized Albus' office, having been lectured in it on numerous occasions by Professor Entwistle. Albus was… the headmaster of Hogwarts? She had apparently been in Heaven much longer than she realized. What had seemed like a few years to her had actually been closer to 60 or seventy, at the least. And the boy… she saw a strange familiarity in his features. The untidy black hair, the bright eyes… she realized with a shock. Her brother Matthew had the same untidy black hair, standing up slightly in the back. The same bright eyes, full of adventure. But this boy's eyes were a brilliant shade of green. As she watched in a dazed sort of way, she jumped as someone tapped her shoulder.

"Erm, excuse me? Miss?"

Whirling around, she looked guiltily at the white-clad pair in front of her, biting her lip. A tall, thin man with untidy black hair and deep brown eyes shining behind glasses stood in front of her, accompanied with a pretty woman. The woman had long red hair and… Maddy looked again with a shock of realization. The woman had the same eyes as the boy she had just seen with Albus. This pair of people must be closely related to the boy (Maybe to her?), due to the fact that the man had Matthew hair also.

"Er, we were just wondering, could you tell us where the Main Gate is? We haven't been here very long, and I'm afraid we haven't quite gotten used to our surroundings yet…" The woman smiled apologetically. Maddy could only stare.

"Er, sir? Can I ask you something?" The tall man nodded, looking a bit confused.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Are you in any way related to Matthew Potter? Son of Elizabeth and William Potter?" The man smiled slightly.

"Yes, in fact. Matthew is my father. Why, do you know him?" Maddy swayed slightly, ignoring his question. 

"Your mother is Eva? Eva Waterbourne? Your sister's name is Olivia?" The man nodded. 

"But how do you know so much about me?" Maddy's knees gave out. She sat down hard on the golden steps, pulling Jo, who's eyes were was still glued to the Orb, down with her. 

"You're… you're… James!" The man nodded, confused. Maddy took a deep, steadying breath. Jo looked as if she was in shock.

"I… I… I suppose I'm your aunt." Now it was James' turn to stare.

"You're… you're Aunt Madeleine? Maddy?" She nodded weakly. James spluttered.

"My father always talked about you! When you died, Mum said he was never the same. I wasn't born at the time, of course. I remember, Grandpa sometimes would forget and call Olivia "Maddy". Most everyone would break down crying. It was horrible. My parents named me James… on your request." Maddy nodded.

"I always loved that name. Did you know…" she gulped, "a man named Albus Dumbledore?" 

"Yes, of course! Dumbledore was like a second father to me. Good man, Dumbledore." Maddy looked over at Jo. Jo looked as if she wanted to cry, but of course she couldn't, as that would be a direct display of sadness.

"He's all right then? Albus?"

"I suppose he is, though I haven't seen him since we died. Greatest wizard in the world, Dumbledore is." Instantly, a memory sparked in Maddy's mind. It was from the day she died.

__

"Don't worry Maddy," Albus whispered in her ear, "I won't let anything happen to you." She shook her head and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, Albus," she whispered back. "You need me to defeat Grindelwald. That's more important than my life." She gripped his hand, a burst of energy running from her palm to his. The magic. He raised his wand at the same time that Grindelwald did. 

"Fool," said Grindelwald coldly, "You think you can defeat me? I am the greatest wizard on earth!" Maddy fixed him with a penetrating stare.

"You're wrong," she hissed. "The greatest wizard in the world," she stood up straight, looking Grindelwald directly in the eye, " is Albus Dumbledore." 

@----))--------

Maddy and Jo had left James and Lily Potter (as they had found out the red haired woman's name) chatting with Mr. Dumbledore. Now Maddy was the one dragging her friend along. Jo seemed to be in shock. Try as she might, Maddy couldn't coax any information about what her best friend had seen in the orb. She had already told Jo all about Albus, how he was headmaster, how he had aged so much, and about the boy. She had forgotten to ask Lily and James about the boy, who she suspected was their son. Now she was half leading, half-pulling Jo to one of the most important places in Heaven, the Ministry of Administration and Inter-World Exchange. They reached the cherubim at the doors, who bowed lazily to them as they rushed past. Panting, Maddy yanked Jo to the white marble counter. The angel at the desk, a pretty woman with chin length blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a pair of feathered, shimmery white wings, smiled politely at the pair.

"Hello, welcome to the Ministry of Administration and Inter-World Exchange. How may I help you?" Maddy was still struggling to catch her breath. Jo was slumped against the counter, frowning, her eyes gazing off into space. The angel peered into her eyes, frowning, and gave a wave of her hand. Jo's eyes immediately focused and she gave a small, contented smile. 

"There," said the angel, smiling, "Much better. Now, what did you need?" She switched her soft gaze to Maddy, who stood up straighter.

"We would like to see if we could possibly take a visit Earth," she said. The angel frowned slightly.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked, "Are you discontent here? Do you find Heaven boring?" Jo stood up.

"Ye-" she started, but Maddy clamped her hand over her mouth.

"No, it's not that, we just wanted to see it again, you know, see how it's changed. It's been so long since we've been there." The angel looked suspicious.

"Are you positive there isn't any other reason?" Maddy crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Yes. We're just curious, is all." The angel pursed her lips. After what seemed like twenty minutes, she pushed a pair of thick pamphlets across the counter. 

"Fill these out, one for each of you. These are your applications for IWVs, or Inter-World Visas." Maddy took the pamphlets, handed one to Jo, and sat down at the ivory-cushioned bench to fill hers out. 

"Name: Madeleine Elizabeth Potter. Age: Erm, 15? I suppose so… Angel Association: Wizard and Witches Foundation. Temporary Mentor or Guardian (If under 21): Mr. Andrew Dumbledore. Place to Visit: England, Hogwarts Castle, Godric's Hollow, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, London, Chipping Sodbury. Favorite Food: Now really, this is irrelevant!" The pair filled out their forms and handed them to the formidable angel behind the counter.

"This seems to be in order. Here are you visas, Transportation Dust, assigned departure time, and rules for you to follow while you are on Earth. These rules are not to be broken on any costs. Please be punctual." They walked back to the place where they had left Mr. Dumbledore and the Potters. They raced the last few meters, laughing excitedly.

"Why are you two so excited?" asked Mr. Dumbledore, smiling. 

"We're going to visit Earth!" squealed Jo, unable to hold in her excitement any longer. The three adults smiled.

"That's great!" exclaimed Lily, "I wish I had the guts to do that. But it would be so heartbreaking. To see Harry, grown up and all. Knowing I could never be with him again." Maddy remembered. 

" Harry! That's his name? I saw him in the Orb, he was talking to Alb-" She cut off abruptly, but it was too late. A stern look had already crossed Mr. Dumbledore's face. 

"You were looking into the Orb of Sight?" he admonished.

"Well, yes, but I saw Albus! You'd be so surprised to see him, Andrew, he's so old! Much older even than you! But he's still the same, I just know it." A flicker of a wistful smile passed over Mr. Dumbledore's face briefly. 

"Well then," he said, "You're visiting Earth. I'll come to see you off."

"We will too," said Lily kindly, roughly pushing James (who was trying to play with her hair) off the chaise they were sharing. In retaliation he pulled her off with him and they lay on the ground, laughing. 

@---))--------

"Next! Miss Josephine Marks to Hogwarts Castle, Scotland!" Jo stepped up to the golden Transportation point, holding her white duffel bag.

"Bye Jo!" called the Potters and Mr. Dumbledore. 

"See you!" called Maddy, who was next after her. Jo smiled and threw the dust above her head. As it settled down, she vanished.

"Next! Miss Madeleine Potter to Hogwarts Castle, Scotland!" Maddy stepped up, swinging her white backpack over her shoulder. She was still dressed in her Heaven robes, but would change when she got to Hogwarts. Mr. Dumbledore and James waved as she raised her arm to throw the dust, but Lily ran up suddenly.

"Maddy? Can I ask you to relay a message for me?" Maddy was startled, but agreed.

"Can you tell Harry that James and I love him? And that we'll be waiting for him up here?"

"Sure, Lily. And I'm positive he loves you too, even if you can't be there." Lily smiled and gave Maddy quick hug. She stepped back to James. 

"Good luck." Maddy threw the dust above her head and vanished from sight. The ride to Earth was a swirling mass of wind and color. As she landed with a thump next to Jo on the Hogwarts grounds, she felt almost blinded. After being in Heaven for so long, the strong wave of color was quite unexpected. Maddy felt dizzy, but stood and brushed herself off. There was mud on the knees of her white robes. Jo gripped Maddy's wrist.

"We're back."

@----))--------

Disclaimer: Return of the crappy disclaimer writer! I don't own anyone, okay?!? Even if I do!


	2. Renewal

Jo had been shocked at what she had seen in the Orb. Wanting to see the boy that she had had a crush on for so long, she had brought into her mind her memory of Alastor. He was tall, athletic, and had mischievous brown eyes. His dark brown hair was short, but it hung slightly in front of his eyes. He was funny and great at Defense Against the Dark Arts, repelling the practice curses shot at him with an almost lazy ease. The Alastor of today was wilted and old. He had longish grizzled gray hair and an old, weather-beaten face. His nose had a chunk missing. Instead of having two normal brown eyes, he had one regular eye and one light blue, magical eye that spun and moved constantly. Still, Jo hoped with all her heart that inside he was still the same Alastor that she had known, and loved. Now she was back at Hogwarts. Her best friend was pulling her excitedly through the familiar entrance hall. They were going to see Albus.

@----))-------

Maddy froze in front of the stone gargoyle. 

"I can't do this!" she moaned. "Oh, why did we come? I haven't seen him since, er, a long time ago! What if he doesn't remember me? What if-" She was cut off as the gargoyle came to life and jumped aside. Standing there, looking cheerful, was Albus. Not quite looking at her, he spoke.

"Ah, Miss Granger, we've been w-" He stopped abruptly, clearly recognizing her. His light blue eyes widened.

"Maddy?" Their eyes locked for a moment, and then she ran to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Albus! I've missed you so much!" He hugged her tightly. 

"You look exactly the same as I remember you! But you're alive…? I thought that HE killed you…" He looked incredulous.

"Albus, I am dead," she said quietly. "I'm an angel. You know, as in Lives in Heaven? Jo is too."

Looking over her shoulder, he saw Jo, smiling at him.

"Jo? Is that really you?" Jo nodded happily and bounded to his side. He put one arm around her, holding both of them close to him. "It's been so long… I must owl Alastor for him to meet us here. Won't he be surprised!" Jo looked up.

"I'll do it," she said. Albus looked doubtful.

"Do you want me to help you find the Owlery? Because if you-" Jo raised her hand, silencing him.

"My dear Albus, I am perfectly capable of finding it myself. I did spend five years of my life here, you know. Plus, time goes slower in Heaven. We've only been gone a couple years up there… I think I can manage." Albus, barely suppressing a smile, quickly penned a letter and handed it to her. She strode off. He laughed. 

"Same old Jo." Maddy smiled.

"Yeah, you should have seen her today! She was playing a pickup game of Quidditch with this really nice boy named Cedric. She'll never change." Albus froze on his way through the entrance to his study, a look of mixed emotion on his face.

"Cedric? Cedric Diggory?"

"Why yes, do you know him?"

"In fact I did. But that is irrelevant, now we must catch up on everything. I'm dying to know what Heaven is like, I fear I'm not far from it myself…" Maddy touched his arm lightly as they ascended the spiraling staircase.

"It's great Albus, really. But you still have more life to live. Your father is up there too, you know." Albus stared. 

"My father? Are you serious? You've seen him?" Maddy gave a laugh.

"Albus, he's like a second father to me and Jo," she chuckled, "He's the one who gets cross and punishes us when we bother the older angels, or when we stay out too late, or…"

"I get the idea," said Albus, smiling. He and Maddy entered his office. There sat Lily and James' son, Harry, who was looking at them curiously. Maddy's dark brown eyes widened slightly.

"Harry…" she gasped, staring at him. Seeing him up close, she noticed just how much he looked like James, except for his eyes. They were Lily's sparkling bright green eyes, full of laughter. The look on Harry's face was one of confusion.

"Harry…" Maddy repeated, remembering what Lily had asked her to do before she had left. Albus quickly drew up a chair for her, and she sat gratefully. 

"Er, yes?" asked Harry slowly.

"I… I'm supposed to give you a message… from your mum…" Harry's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"From my mum? But she's…"

"Yes, I know, she's dead. But so am-" Maddy cut off and looked at Albus, not knowing whether to tell Harry about herself. Albus smiled and broke in.

"This is my… er… friend, Harry. Madeleine Potter, Maddy for short." Harry looked even more confused.

"But, If your surname's Potter, then you must be…" He trailed off, looking at Maddy curiously. She sighed. She could see it was going to take a long time to explain everything.

@---))-------

An hour later, Albus and Maddy finished telling Harry everything. Everything from the their time at Hogwarts to the day she died. Maddy took over after that and told both of them about Heaven, and about her meeting Lily and James. Jo was still not back from the Owlery, but they soon found out why. Professor Snape strode in, yanking a furious looking Jo by the back of her red windbreaker.

"Headmaster, I found this student, whom I have never seen before, walking down from the Owlery. She is inexcusably out of uniform and out of bed. I suggest twenty points from her House, which she claims is Gryffindor, and a detention every night for the next two weeks." Both Albus and Maddy looked at the enraged looking Jo and burst out laughing. Snape, who had obviously never seen the headmaster act in this manner, looked slightly bewildered. 

"God, Jo, we haven't even been back for a day and you've already managed to get a detention?" gasped Maddy, trying to regain her breath. Albus, whose face was tinged red from laughing, spoke.

"My dear Severus, there is no need for any punishment. This 'student' as you call her, is and old friend of mine. Please, sit." Snape released his hold on the back of Jo's neck. Jo scowled and rubbed her throat. 

"This stupid oaf never would have caught me if I'd had my wand," she hissed, shooting a mutinous look at Snape. Snape, however, didn't see it, as his beady eyes were flickering around the study.

"Potter…" he hissed. Both Maddy and Harry turned and narrowed their eyes.

"What?" they asked irritably at the same time. Everyone except Snape burst out laughing again.

@---))-------

As a few days passed, everyone began to notice more than a few similarities between Harry and Maddy. Besides the fact that they were both Gryffindors, they both were also exceptionally bright, had a sense of humor, excellent at Quidditch, seemed to attract people (Maddy had only been back at Hogwarts a couple days, not even attending classes, and she already had a group of awed students following her around), and they both were extremely powerful wizards. They also got along extremely well, often going out to the pitch for one on one Quidditch games, or going for a walk around the lake so they could talk (mainly about Harry's family, and also Harry's problems with the Dursleys). They had an excellent relationship, considering that they had only met just recently and that Maddy was, well, dead. Harry often confided in Ron that Maddy was like the sister that he never had.

"I can tell her anything, and she won't laugh," he said quietly, a week after Maddy and Jo had arrived. He and Ron were watching Maddy drift around the common room with Jo. "And she can tell me all about my grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, even my parents! She's great." 

"Yeah," said Ron dreamily, his eyes locked on Maddy's pretty, cheerful face, "She's terrific." Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's dazed expression.

"Great. Another crush," he muttered. "This is going to be just like the Fleur thing." The girls made their way over to Harry and Ron, Hermione with them. Hermione was deep in conversation with Maddy.

"You were top of every class?" asked Hermione. Maddy smiled.

"Yeah, me or Albus usually. I heard from Harry that you are too. But people never seem to understand that we get stressed too, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean! These two," Hermione tossed head towards Harry and Ron, who were watching with interest, "They never understand what I go through! Always calling me a know-it-all and such…" Maddy gave Hermione an understanding smile.

"Don't let it get to you. They're just jealous." She shot a mischievous grin at the pair. Ron blushed, his face turning the same colour as his hair.

"You can sit over here, Maddy!" he said quickly, moving over so Maddy could sit next to him on the couch. She gave him a funny look but sat. Harry moved so Hermione and Jo could sit.

"So, how long are you guys going to be here for?" asked Hermione. She and Ron had been informed of the, er, unusual circumstances after they had promised not to tell anyone. The rest of the students had been informed that Jo and Maddy were relatives of Albus's there on holiday. Most of the teachers knew the truth, of course.

"We don't know," said Jo, "I guess we just tell them when we want to go back?"

"Well, there was that instruction book. You know, with the rules…" Maddy trailed off, looking up at Jo in horror.

"We forgot about the rules!" they gasped at the same time. Maddy jumped up and dashed up to the 5th year girls' common room, where she and Jo were staying temporarily. Jo sat back, looking pale. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked confused.

"Rules… What?" Maddy dashed back down with a thick (white, of course) booklet clutched in her hands. The title on the front read:

**_Extremely Important Rules to Follow While on Earth Put in Place for Your Own Protection_**

****

(Do not break at any costs)

Maddy turned to the first page, her hands shaking slightly. There was a long list of rules, spanning the entire booklet in extremely fine print. She scanned them quickly. 

"Well, we're all right here… Do not sell your soul, do not eat cabbage, do not wear a moo-moo at any time, avoid fire as much as possible…" She flipped to the back, where there was one rule, written in large red lettering. She read it out loud, looking horrorstruck, her deep brown eyes wide.

"Rule number 2563337: The most important rule of all is this- DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, MAKE ANY CONTACT WITH MORTALS. This includes touching, talking to, or even approaching a humans or any otherwise living sentient being. Those who do not abide by this rule will be severely dealt with. Have a nice trip!" The group looked around at each other in alarm.

"So what happens to us now?" whispered Jo, gripping Maddy's hand.

"I don't know."

@---))---------

Disclaimer: I only own the unrecognizable characters, though if you've read my series then you recognize them by now, so I dunno if this does any good…

A/N: Probably only one more part left in this "spin-off" story, I think. Maybe two if you're lucky!


	3. Redemption (very long chapter!)

Maddy and Jo sat, gripping each other fearfully, as if waiting for a huge lightning bolt to come down and strike them

Maddy and Jo sat, gripping each other fearfully, as if waiting for a huge lightning bolt to come down and strike them. When nothing happened, Maddy reacted as was expected.

"We have to go to Albus!" Jo was wringing her hands.

"Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble…" Maddy dragged her friend out of the portrait hole with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in pursuit. Twice they ran into dead ends, and once they passed Peeves, who was cackling menacingly.

"Mad Maddy! Mad Maddy!" Barely stopping, Maddy gave a wave of her hand. Peeves was sent flying backward down the corridor, howling in anger. Harry was amazed. She hadn't needed a wand; she had sent Peeves flying away with a slight wave of her hand. He doubted that even Dumbledore could do that. Still, she dashed off down the familiar passageway to the Headmaster's office. She pounded on the gargoyle.

"ALBUS!" The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped away, revealing the headmaster standing there, a look of concern on his face.

"Maddy! What's wrong?" She broke down.

"Albus, it's so horrible! We broke the most important rule, not to come in contact with living people!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh Maddy…" he wrapped his arms around her and they stood there, oblivious to everyone else around them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were amazed. The pair acted as if they were still the same age, just teenage sweethearts, when in reality Maddy looked fifteen and Dumbledore was much, much older. It was a curious sight, this slim teenage girl in an embrace with a white-haired, wizened old man wearing half moon spectacles. Maddy had stopped sobbing and now had her face buried in Albus' shoulder.

"I wish I'd never died, this is all that damn Grindelwald's fault, if it hadn't been for him we could have been together forever, and now I'm dead and you're old and nothing can ever be the same as it was before…" Albus comforted her.

"I know Maddy, I know. Just remember that one day, I'll come to Heaven also, and we can be together for the rest of eternity…" Just then, someone cleared their throat behind Dumbledore. It was Alastor Moody. He looked around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's confused faces. When he reached Jo, his eyes widened.

"Jo?" Her mouth opened wide and she backed away slowly as he advanced on her.

"Jo, is that you? It's me, Alastor! Jo, I've missed you so much!" He ran to her and she gave a start. She turned and fled down the corridor.

"Jo! Jo, where are you going? Jo, I love you! I've been waiting for you…" his voice cracked as she disappeared around the corner. He stared after her, and then looked back at Maddy and Albus, still oblivious.

"Albus? What's going on here?" The headmaster looked up. He automatically went into "competent headmaster" mode.

"Alastor, if you could step up to my office… Maddy, you'd better come too. Harry, Ron, Hermione, if you could see if you could find Jo, that would be a tremendous help. Check the balcony of the Astronomy tower. When you find her, bring her here." The three nodded silently and started off towards the Astronomy Tower. "Now, Alastor, Maddy… let's see if we can get this sorted out."

__

**Meanwhile, in Heaven…**

"Ack!" Lily squealed, as James ambushed her from behind. He grabbed her arms and held them pinned against her sides as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Gerroff, you big bully!" She was laughing almost too hard to speak as he waltzed her around, grinning from ear to ear. After a minute, she stole a glance back at Andrew. Albus' father was standing at the edge of the ivory-tiled veranda, gazing out into the infinite cloud of white.

"Andrew? Knut for your thoughts?" 

He sighed. "I'm worried about Maddy and Jo. They always seem to get into trouble, and sending them to Earth seems to be the perfect opportunity for them to get into it even deeper…The penalties for breaking the rules on Earth are much, much more severe than those for breaking rules here in Heaven…"

****

"Memo for you, sir. It's the report from the mortal world."

"Thank you, Lisa. Could you bring me a white chocolate cappuccino? I'd be very much obliged… Thank you."

Alexander Angelus III sipped his steaming coffee. He took a casual glance down at the neatly typewritten report in front of his. Spluttering, he spilled hot cappuccino all over his freshly laundered crisp white robes.

"What in the name of Saint Peter…?" He hurriedly pressed the intercom buzzer connecting his secretary to his office.

"Lisa? Call in the Law Enforcement Squad. It seems that two of our young Earth travelers have decided to break the rules…"

******

"Maddy, I'm sure everything will be fine." Albus was trying to calm his own nerves long enough to think of something to do about the situation. "Can I see your rule packet?" She handed it to him with shaking hands. Alastor was pacing the length of the office. Even Fawkes seemed to recognize the direness of the situation, as he was ruffling his feathers nervously and kept shifting on his golden perch. Albus reached the back page of the pamphlet and frowned.

"I didn't know that you weren't supposed to come in contact with mortals." He gave Maddy a penetrating look over the tops of his half-moon spectacles, raising his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, like I'm one of your students who has misbehaved, Albus. Jo and I didn't realize that either until we brought down the packet this afternoon. Honestly." She sniffed.

"I apologize, I'm just so used to being headmaster that I've forgotten how to give someone a normal, exasperated look." Maddy chose to ignore the slight sarcasm in his voice. Alastor turned.

"Honestly, it's like not even a day has passed since we were in fifth year, you two. Still going at it like cats and dogs." He grinned lopsidedly. His smile, however, vanished at the knock on the door.

"Professor? We've brought Jo." Alastor froze.

"Come in." Harry was leading Jo by the arm. Hermione and Ron came in after and closed the door. All four looked very wet. Jo was shivering, her hair hanging like limp ribbons framing her face.

"She was up on the balcony of North Tower," Hermione whispered to Maddy, "It's raining now, and she refused to come in. We had to persuade her to come in." Maddy nodded.

"Thank you." She reached over and pulled up a chair for Jo. "Joey, what on earth were you thinking of, going out in the freezing rain? Albus…" He nodded and conjured some thick towels. She handed one to Jo, passing the rest back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Jo scowled.

"What? It's not like I can die again…" Albus shook his head. 

"Jo, just because you're already… erm… deceased, that doesn't mean that you should-" He was abruptly cut off by several white-clad, semi-transparent beings suddenly appearing in the room. Each had a shiny silver badge bearing the title "Officer, H.L.E.S." Maddy's mouth dropped open in horror; Jo winced and shivered violently. The angel who seemed to be the leader turned to Maddy and Jo, crossing his arms and giving the pair a patronizing look. 

"You two," he spat, "Have been the cause of much chaos and panic. Did you not thoroughly read the rules? Did they not firmly specify that you were not to come into contact with any humans or sentient beings? What do you have to say for yourselves?" Maddy shuddered slightly. 

"Erm… we didn't know we were doing anything wrong?" The angel let out a snort, making it clear that he didn't believe her. At this, Albus stood up.

"Now, that's a bit harsh. They didn't realize that they were doing anything wrong…" The angel raised his narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows at Dumbledore; it was clear that he thought himself higher that the headmaster. 

"The rulebook clearly states this rule as the most important. These two will be facing extremely severe penalties… I wouldn't expect a _mortal _like you to understand." He turned to the rest of the squad, who surrounded Maddy and Jo. "Let's go." Holding them by their shoulders, they yanked the two girls up. 

"Bye," said Maddy miserably. Her shoulders sagged visibly as the entire group shimmered once and was gone. 

****

"How could you do this? When they gave you the rules specifically?" Andrew was pacing back and forth. He had just retrieved Maddy and Jo from the enraged clutches of the Head Angel in charge of Mortal Relations, Alexander Angelus III. They had gotten off on a relatively minor sentence for the consequences, six months of service and paperwork 3 days a week in the Mortal Relations office for the next year, along with a warning and a severe reprimand. Maddy was sitting on a chair, staring down at the thick white shag carpet. Jo was resting her elbow on a side table, massaging her temples.

"Andrew, we said we didn't mean to," said Jo meekly. He shook his head and looked disapprovingly at the pair. Lily and James chose this moment to come in.

"Hey, you guys! Back already?" Lily smiled at Maddy, who didn't look up. "What's wrong?" She just shook her head silently and motioned towards Andrew, who was frowning deeply at them. "Andrew?" 

"These two decided to spend some time with the mortals on Earth, breaking the rule about no mortal contact. When I got to the Office to retrieve them, the H.L.E.S. was in a frenzy." He frowned back at Jo, who looked down at the table again. 

James smiled. "Come on, it can't be that bad…" 

Maddy shrugged. "That's what I said… it's not our fault that all the Head Angels are paranoid control freaks."

"Maddy, that's enough," Andrew admonished.

"Well, I still don't understand what the big deal is." She turned to Lily. "I almost forgot! I met Harry!" Lily's eyes widened. She sank down on a footstool and glanced over at James, who moved closer to stand behind her.

"Is he… is he okay?"

Maddy smiled. "He's great. Really terrific. We talked to him, he's the nicest person you could imagine. A great Quidditch player-" James cut her off.

"Quidditch? He plays Quidditch?" He looked as though all of his dreams had come true.

"Yes, he's Seeker for Gryffindor. He's a natural flier, you should see him! It's a miracle that his celebrity status hasn't gone to his head… he's really down-to-earth. You have a wonderful son." Lily smiled. James, however, looked confused.

"Celebrity?" 

Maddy looked up. "Yes, didn't you know? He's famous for causing the downfall of some Voldemort bloke after your deaths." Lily and James exchanged a surprised look.

"And did he say how things were living with Sirius?"

Maddy bit her lip. "Well, he didn't exactly go to live with Sirius. Sirius was convicted of being a spy to Voldemort and for the death of Peter Pettigrew. But Pettigrew faked his own death and Sirius got sent to Azkaban…" She went on to explain the whole story as Harry had explained to her and Jo on the previous day. When she was done, Lily and James sat back with mild shock.

"You mean Harry didn't get to live with Sirius like we wanted him to? He had to live with my stinking sister and her horrible family?" Maddy nodded silently. Lily looked crestfallen. "My poor baby, he's probably had a horrible childhood!" She wiped away a tear. James patted her shoulder.

"Lily, there's nothing we can do. I'm sure Harry will be fine." At this moment, a smartly dressed man with large wings entered.

"Miss Madeleine Potter?" 

Maddy looked up. "What do you want now?" The man raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, sorry. What did you need?"

"You're needed in the Prayers and Incoming Calls Department." She sighed and stood up.

"Probably need me to mop the floors or something," she grumbled, but followed the man out of the room.

"Meet us here later, we can have a game of Quidditch!" called James after her. She waved a hand back at them.

**

Upon reaching the Incoming Calls office, Maddy was quite surprised to discover that the reason that she had been called was not because they needed her to clean; rather, it was on serious business. When she arrived, the secretary at the desk nodded at her.

"Ms. Atromus will see to you in a moment." She motioned towards the closed door to her left, upon which was a plaque reading: ANGELA ATROMUS, DIRECTOR.

(A/N: Is it just me, or do all the Head Angels seem to have names that start with "A"? Huh.)

Maddy sat down and flipped through an old copy of _Heaven Today._ After a moment, the door opened and a flustered young man walked out.

"Miss Potter to see you, ma'am."

"Send her in." Maddy stood and walked through the open doorway, which automatically shut with a snap behind her. "Have a seat." Maddy sat. "Now, I guess you're wondering what this is about." She nodded mutely. "Well, it seems that you have had a call from the mortal world. From one Albus Dumbledore, I believe." She peered down at the paper in front of her as Maddy held back a choke. "At any rate, our normal procedure would be to simply ignore a call such as this- we get thousands of prayers and pleas each day, very few of which are actually are passed on- but in light of recent events…" She looked at Maddy, who turned pink. "A situation such as this must be handled with extreme caution. When mortals pray, most do not sincerely believe to receive an answer to their prayers. Heaven is not proven in their world… we keep it that way for certain reasons. But after your, er, unfortunate incident in the mortal world recently, some things must be taken into account… This Mr. Dumbledore knows that there is a real and concrete Heaven, as you yourself proved to him. We would like to prevent this from being spread around… Only chaos and disarray could come of this. Therefore, the only solution that I could see is to send you back to the mortal world to help your Mr. Dumbledore." Maddy could barely conceal her grin. Before she could say anything, Ms. Atromus held up her hand. "But be forewarned: Any further breaking of the rules shall result in severe consequences." 

"Will I be able to talk to the mortals?" asked Maddy.

"Oh, I suppose so. I can't see how you would be able to help them otherwise. Just make sure not to tell anyone else where you came from." Maddy grinned.

"Thank you! When do I leave?"

"Right away. I'll send you on the next transport… it departs in five minutes. I'll tell Mr. Andrew Dumbledore and your companions where you've gone." She looked up as Maddy stood. "Be careful."

Ten minutes later, Maddy was standing once more on the windswept grounds of Hogwarts. 

"I wonder what in Heaven Albus could have wanted me for," she asked herself. "Well, I expect I'll soon find out." A few moments later, she was standing outside of the stone gargoyle. One of the professors walked out.

"Excuse me, did you need something?"

"Er, yes, I wanted to see Alb- I mean, Professor Dumbledore." Maddy smiled, trying to look angelic.

The professor, a tall witch with black hair tied back in a bun and square spectacles looked at Maddy suspiciously.

"All right then." Maddy grinned and started off towards Albus' office. "Excuse me, but…" Maddy turned. The woman was looking at her oddly. "I don't believe I've seen you here before… I was sure I knew all of the students at this school. I teach Transfiguration." 

Maddy tried to think of an excuse. "I'm, er, an exchange student. Just arrived now." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, but Maddy turned and rushed up the spiraling staircase before Professor McGonagall could say anything else. She knocked on the door to Albus' study.

"Come in." She grinned and burst in.

"You called?" Albus looked up and gasped.

"Maddy? What are you doing back? It's been two years…" She grinned. 

"I'm here to help you with your problem… whatever that might be." At this, Albus sighed and looked down again.

"Albus?" 

"I've received word that the Death Eaters are going to raid Hogwarts. Tonight. And I have no way of stopping them, no way of getting everyone out in time. I don't know whether I should tell the school and cause a panic, or not tell them and be unprepared. I fear this is the end of Hogwarts…" Maddy looked at Albus. He dark circles under his eyes, and his face seemed to have become even more lined with age. She bit her lip, wondering what on Earth he thought that she could do… 

"Albus… What can I do to help?" He looked up at her, a ghost of his old smile flitting across his face.

"Get Harry, Hermione, and Ron from the Gryffindor common room. You know where it is; the password is "Golden Snitch". Then go to the Slytherin dungeon- you know where that is also- and retrieve Draco Malfoy. The password is "Veritaserum". Bring them up here to my office. If you run into any of the teachers, tell them to meet me in the staff room in half an hour." His gaze lingered on her face for a brief moment before flickering back down to the parchment in front of him. Maddy strode quickly from the study. She was only held up once at the Fat Lady's portrait, who insisted on babbling on to her about how she looked exactly the same as she had years and years before. As she began to relive old memories, Maddy smiled indulgently but quickly gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Harry? Hermione, Ron?" They looked up from their homework.

"Maddy! You're back!" Harry jumped up and ran to her, Hermione and Ron close behind him. "What are you doing here?" 

Maddy looked down at her feet, still clad in their white sandals. "I'll explain later," _If there is a later,_ she thought, before immediately shooing the thought out of her mind, "Albus needs to see you his office immediately." 

Harry's eyes widened. Hermione and Ron shared a look. "What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"No time to explain, just hurry!" She headed off towards the Slytherin dungeon.

"Maddy? Isn't Dumbledore's office the other way?" Ron frowned as they hurried down the dark passageways.

"We have to, er, make a brief stop to pick up someone. You three had best stay out of sight." She reached the entrance. "Veritaserum." The wall slid open. She poked her head into the room. "Draco? Can I have a word?" Scowling slightly, Draco entered the passage.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "What are they doing here?"

"I'm, er… a friend. Dumbledore wants to see you in his office right away." Draco scowled again.

"Why should I?" Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Either you come willingly, or I'll force you to." She raised her wand threateningly. Draco crossed his arms defiantly, but started walking up the passage. The remaining four looked at each other, but quickly hurried after him.

*

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The four teenagers seated in front of his desk were watching his every move, their eyes wide with anticipation. Maddy was standing next to Albus, her hand on his shoulder.

"Now will you explain?" asked Harry carefully. Dumbledore looked grim.

"There is no need to keep this from you all any longer. I have reason to believe that Voldemort and his Death Eaters will be attacking the school tonight." The reactions on each student's face were instantaneous. Harry's jaw dropped, a look that was followed by firm resolve. Hermione looked stunned, shaking her head. Ron bit his lip, and glanced at Harry worriedly, as if expecting his friend to do something rash and unpredictable. Draco looked nothing less than horrified; though he quickly concealed his surprise with his normal cool expression. Maddy clenched her teeth, mentally cursing Voldemort, who sounded like a modern Grindelwald except ten times worse. Harry was the first to recover.

"What can we do? We should get all the students out of the castle immediately…" Dumbledore stopped him.

"No, everyone will be safer inside. I am giving orders for all students to lock themselves into their dormitories. Hermione and Ron, I want you to take one last sweep around the castle to make sure that there are no students out. The teachers will come in a few minutes to help you. Do not split up under any circumstances. If there is a break-in, go back to Gryffindor Tower immediately; the Fat Lady will let you in. Draco…" he looked carefully at him, "Go to your dormitory and retrieve the, er, object that you received a few months ago. Meet me at the staff room in ten minutes. You must all hurry." They departed rapidly. Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Harry…" He reached over and opened the glass case, handing the Gryffindor sword to him. "You and Maddy come with me." Walking down the corridors, Maddy felt very exposed in her bright white robes. The shadows seemed to loom around her.

__

Why am I scared? I can't possibly die again, Maddy told herself fiercely, _I should be scared for Harry and Albus. And the rest of the school._ They reached the staff room. The teachers were gathered there, looking worried.

"Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall, "Is it… them?" He nodded grimly. A nervous babble broke out.

"Now, I believe that the students will be safe where they are. Minerva, Severus, Sylvia, Frederick?" he nodded at Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick, "Please go to your houses and inform the students to stay in their dormitories until we give the word." They nodded. Professor Trelawney cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, I have foreseen in the Orb that the best plan of action would be to…" Professor McGonagall cut her off with a fierce glare.

"Right then, I will ask the rest of the staff to prepare to defend the castle as needed. Hurry now." Albus looked more anxious than Maddy had ever seen him. As the teachers departed, a very pale-looking Draco entered the room. A short object was wrapped in his cloak. As the last of the staff left, he pulled it out from the folds of cloth. A shining silver dagger set with deep green emeralds in the hilt glinted dangerously in the flickering candlelight. Harry moved back a step. The dagger looked very old, yet a resonance of power seemed to radiate around it. As Draco moved slightly, Harry saw an engraving on the handle… _Salazar Slytherin_. The object that Draco possessed was none other than Slytherin's dagger; the one that had been used to kill Godric Gryffindor just after Gryffindor had stabbed him in their last fateful battle. As Harry remembered from numerous Histories of Magic classes devoted to the battle, it had resulted in both of their deaths. Once trusted friends, Slytherin and Gryffindor had turned against each other. Harry tore his gaze away as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Ah yes, the dagger. It has very specific magical properties. The tradition of this dagger, as you may well know, Mr. Malfoy, is that it has the time-honored tradition of being used to betray someone close to the bearer." He looked up at Draco, who was staring pointedly at the floor in front of Dumbledore's feet. Draco scowled.

"Can we get on with this?" Albus nodded mutely and led the three from the room.

~

BANG!

Maddy looked up from her position with Harry at the top of the marble staircase in the entrance hall. They were crouched behind the thick banister, waiting.

BANG!

There was no mistaking it. The Death Eaters had come, and were banging on the oaken front doors, locked.

"Bit stupid, isn't it?" Harry whispered. "They must know that we'd be expecting them to come through the front." Maddy frowned.

"This is most likely just a decoy. They've probably got the majority of the group sneaking in side doors. I think Albus was expecting this." She pursed her lips.

BANG… BANG… CRRRRACK!

Harry visibly paled at the sound of the heavy doors beginning to give way. He tensed, his wand and sword at the ready. Maddy had her eyes. Everything from her elbow down was glowing a golden color, illuminating her immortally beautiful face. She gripped his hand tightly with her normal hand as the door began to creak slowly open.

"Get ready," she breathed. The sound of Death Eaters sweeping through the doorway towards the staircase filled the entrance hall. The footsteps grew quickly closer.

"Go!" She and Harry jumped up. Maddy automatically raised her glowing arm, threateningly. The sight that met her eyes made her breath catch in her throat. The hall was filled with dozens of black-cloaked figures. Their masked faces were pointed up at the two lone figures just above them at the top of the staircase. There was a cold laugh from the Death Eater in the lead.

"This is the best defense that Dumbledore can provide? Two frightened teenagers?" The rest guffawed as he raised his wand.

"Lucius Malfoy…" hissed Harry. 

"Harry Potter!" Lucius sounded cruelly delighted. Maddy glared at the man.

"This is your last warning," she spat. "Get out now and never come back, or face the consequences." Lucius snorted.

"I am much more in fear of my master than an adolescent, young lady. But you, my dear, might make a nice trophy for my Lord Voldemort… I shall take you alive. I will allow you to watch as the Potter boy dies." He shot a length of rope to coil around Maddy's arm. However, when the cord touched her still-bright forearm, it immediately recoiled as a visible surge of hot red energy shot back up Lucius's wand. He howled in pain as his own hand absorbed the shock. The Death Eaters were momentarily frozen as they watched their fellow writhe in pain. All at once, they screamed with rage and leapt up the stairs towards Maddy and Harry. Harry wielded Gryffindor's sword in a sharp, moon-bright slash across the nearest figure. Immediately they fell over, lifeless. He raised it again, the blade dripping with dark blood. 

"Who's next?" Three large wizards lumbered towards him, cracking their knuckles. A flash of swordlight, and they joined their comrade on the cold stone floor. There was a mutinous roar from the crowd, and they surged forward once more. Abruptly they halted. Maddy cast a glance over her shoulder. There stood Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and Alastor, all with wands raised. She turned back. 

"Go and do not return." The Death Eaters didn't need urging. They fled, down the steps to the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest.

"They won't last long in there," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was looking at Maddy. 

"Exchange student, you say? I believe that we deserve a real explanation." Maddy sighed.

"All right, I'm not really a student. I'm…" she hesitated, but plunged recklessly on. "I'm an angel. An "already dead, come down from Heaven to assist mortals" angel. I… er… went to school with Albus. We were quite close, actually, if you understand what I mean…" Professor McGonagall nodded, a slight smile playing at the edges of her thin lips. "I was killed in our fifth year just after I helped Albus to defeat Grindelwald. Using this." She raised her arm, showing them. "Albus called me back here to help him defend Hogwarts." The professors stared at her, open-mouthed. Harry glanced over at the entrance to the corridor leading to the dungeons. There was a faint scuffling sound coming from farther down the passage. He motioned to Maddy. She took one last look at the dumbstruck professors and followed him down the dark passage. The entrance to the Slytherin common room was open, casting a slit of pale light into the passageway. Harry looked at Maddy. She put her finger up to her lips and crept toward the entrance. As she peered inside to the silent and abandoned room, she heard a muffled yell from the corridor leading to the boy's dormitories. Alarmed, she took off towards the noise. Harry sprinted at her heels. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will come with me the instant!" The bellow rang through the hallway. Maddy skidded to a halt in front of Draco's dormitory, the door of which was flung wide open

"Draco," she gasped. He was sprawled across his bed, his father standing menacingly over him. Lucius spun around, halfway towards striking his son again.

"You…" he hissed. The lumps that were Crabbe and Goyle quivered under their bedclothes. For a moment, Maddy met Lucius' gaze, staring him down. Out of the corner of her eye, Maddy saw Draco moving slightly, shifting his position to reach into his pocket...

"Don't touch her, Father," he hissed, standing up. He was taller and more muscular than his father was, though they shared the same icy blond hair and steely grey eyes. Lucius looked mildly surprised at his son's outburst.

"Draco… this is not the time," he growled warningly. Draco shook his head.

"No, Father, this is the time! This is the perfect opportunity for me to tell you exactly what I think of you. I don't want to be a Death Eater, I don't want to follow Voldemort, I don't want to be like you! You're a pathetic sadist who gets his kicks from seeing innocent people die! You disgust me!" Lucius' eyes flashed.

"How dare you disgrace the Malfoy name in this hideous fashion. You will follow my orders!"

Draco reached into his pocket. "I think not, Father." He revealed Slytherin's dagger. A look of fear flitted across Lucius' face. 

"You are my son. You wouldn't dream of using that on me." 

Draco smiled in a way quite like his father. "I am not your son." As Maddy and Harry watched in a sort of horrified awe, Draco swung the dagger straight into his father's heart. With one last moan, Lucius fell to the ground and lay still. Draco turned on his heel and strode from the room without looking back.

"The rest of the mob will be arriving shortly." As he reached the outside corridor, Draco turned and muttered a locking charm on the Common Room entrance. "This will be their first stop, to pick up their children for assistance. They believe that Dumbledore will not raise a wand against one of his own students…" He began to stride off farther down the corridor.

"Erm, Malfoy, where are you going?" He turned.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying, Potter? I'm going to meet the Death Eaters." Harry looked at Maddy.

"Is this what denial looks like?" But they followed him down the dark passageway. 

*

A war was raging. All around Maddy, wizards were engaged in wand-to-wand combat. Flashes of spells kept shooting over her head, but she deflected them with one wave of her hand. Harry was flashing through the mass of hooded Death Eaters, his magnificent sword glowing scarlet. None of their number had been killed yet, while the slain Death Eaters' numbers had grown too high to count. Bodies littered the damp, starlit grounds of Hogwarts. Even Hagrid had joined in, his crossbow at the ready. Never before had such blood been shed over the fight for good and evil. Maddy grimaced as she thrust a bolt of fire at an approaching Death Eater. Killing was a horrible business, but necessary to save all those who she held dear to her. 

"All right, Maddy?" called Hermione as she banished a hooded figure straight into the stone wall. 

"Yes," she called back, sending an armed group heading menacingly towards her flying. Sirius, in dog form, was tearing at Dark wizards left and right with savage accuracy. Finally, after many tiresome hours, all Death Eaters had fled or lay dead. A thought struck Maddy. 

"Albus…" she whispered. He had not been down for the fighting, nor had she seen any sign of him at all. She reached over and grasped the nearest dying Death Eater by the front of his robes.

"Where is your master?" she hissed. He spat up into her face. She wiped it away and glared. "Tell me now!" He grimaced.

"My master has finally beaten Dumbledore. We have conquered." He then shuddered and lay still, his eyes glassy. Maddy dropped him with a thud. She set off at a sprint towards the castle.

"Maddy? Maddy!" Harry dashed after her.

"Albus…Albus…" Maddy hardly dared to believe it. Voldemort had gone after Albus. She had to get to him before it was too late… Tearing through the halls, she blasted the gargoyle away with one wave. Harry caught up to her, panting.

She rushed up the staircase. Voices could be heard in Albus's study. She pushed open the door and gasped. There stood the most hideous and evil-looking man she had ever seen. Voldemort was standing over Albus, who was sitting in his desk chair looking grim. Cold fury filled every line of his aged face. They looked up at the entrance of Harry and Maddy.

"No… Maddy, Harry, go…"

Voldemort smirked.

"I believe, old man, that they should stay." He locked the door behind them. " I will allow them to be here before I kill them as well." Albus shook his head.

"There is nothing that you can do now, Voldemort." He spat the name. "Your army lies dead, your followers have abandoned you." Voldemort glared.

"That is of no consequence now. My ultimate goal will be achieved." He smiled coldly. "So, Dumbledore, are you going to go down on your knees and beg for your life? I order you to bow to me and show reverence to me as the most powerful wizard on earth! I have conquered you and everything you stand for!" Voldemort gave a cruel smirk at the headmaster's pale form. Dumbledore gazed up at him.

"I will never bend my knee on my own behalf. However, if I thought I could save the life of one of my friends, staff, or students, I would gladly fall down on both knees. But I know you, Voldemort. I know you better than even you know yourself. There is not a scrap of pity or mercy in your heart, only a burning desire for vengeance and the desire to inflict pain on others. I will not kneel to one who is so consumed by evil. You are mistaken. You and the Dark side have not prevailed." He and Voldemort locked gazes. The Dark lord let out a long, low hiss. He raised his wand, his sallow and sunken features showing an expression of extreme malice. Still, somewhere behind the menacing exterior there was a tiny hint of fear, perhaps apprehension in his face at Dumbledore's words.

"Any last words, old man?" Dumbledore turned his gaze away from him, looking at the two frozen and horror-stricken teenagers in the doorway. 

"Maddy, Harry." They moved closer. Voldemort stepped back, folding his arms with a look of cold amusement. "Harry, always remember what I have taught you. Good and light will always prevail. Maddy…" He look up at her grave figure. "I love you. I'll be seeing you soon." Maddy smiled through her tears. After Albus died, she would be free to return to Heaven where they would be together for all eternity. From his position behind them, Voldemort let out a wry, icy laugh.

"Touching, old man. For your added benefit, I will allow the brats to stay and witness my ultimate victory and triumph over you. Once you are out of the way, I will be free to take over Hogwarts and the world." He raised his wand slowly once more. Tears coursed down Maddy's cheeks. Though she knew that after this she would finally be able to be with her true love forever, she couldn't help the pain she felt from seeing him defeated by Darkness. Harry gripped her wrist as Voldemort's thin lips formed the fatal words.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Maddy screamed as the jet of green light hit Albus directly in the heart. 

"Noooo! Albus!" He fell to the floor in front of his own desk, still and lifeless. Voldemort smiled maliciously, though his smirk faltered as Maddy rounded on him.

"You… you…" His eyes widened just a little as she rounded on him. Seething with rage, she raised her right hand, her palm facing up. A fiery ball of scarlet light was forming just above her palm. "You killed him! You – killed – Albus!" With one swift, fluid motion, she threw the ball at him. Upon impact with his chest, it spread to cover his entire body in a scarlet glow. There was a long, deadly pause. Finally, Voldemort let out one last piercing scream before his body exploded in a shower of green sparks. The infamous, bloodthirsty Dark lord was finally vanquished. Harry stared at the place where he had just been, his mouth hanging open. Maddy was shaking uncontrollably. Fawkes had flown to Albus' chest and was weeping, his head resting on the spot where the curse had hit him. A puddle of pearly tears lay beneath his beautiful face. He wept and wept for the one thing that even their magical properties could not conquer. Death. Maddy was slowly becoming transparent. She turned to Harry, who had now turned his gaze to his Professor's lifeless figure.

"Harry." He turned silently and looked at her. "Harry, I'm sorry to leave you here alone. I trust you can find the others outside?" 

He nodded. "How'd you do that? With the ball of light?" 

Maddy smiled. "This isn't the first time my powers have destroyed a powerful Dark wizard." She looked down at her hands, which were shimmering. She could see through them to the floor on the other side. "I've got to go now, Harry. Do you have any messages for anyone? For your parents?"

"Tell Dumbledore that I said thank you for everything. And tell my parents… tell them that I love them." One last tear slid down Maddy's cheek.

"I will, Harry. I know that they'd be very proud of you. We'll be waiting for you in Heaven." She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye." She shimmered one last time and was gone. Harry gazed back at Dumbledore one final time before picking up Gryffindor's sword from the doorway where he had dropped it, re-sheathing it, and turning solemnly from the office. He passed through the silent halls, littered with the wreckage left from the Death Eater's final raid. Pushing open the huge oaken front doors, he strode through the slowly clearing smoke. Down at the edge of the Forbidden Forest he could see a familiar group of figures, huddled together. One saw him and broke away from the bunch, running.

"Harry!" The strong, reassuring arms of his godfather swept him up into a fierce hug. "Are you all right?" The forms of Professor McGonagall, Snape, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy surrounded them. He looked around at their faces.

"I am now." Somewhere in the warm breeze, two faint voices could be heard.

"Everything will be all right now, won't it, Albus?" __

"Maddy, I believe it will be." The wind rustled the trees in the Forbidden Forest, and the voices were gone.

***


End file.
